The Adopted Child
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: A half saiyan girl named Daniya is adopted by the Briefs, and now she has a happy home with a loving mother, father, and brother. Vegeta was the first one to find out she was a half saiyan when they first left the adoption center. Rated K plus.


_**Chapter 1 of "The Adopted Child"  
A half saiyan girl named Daniya**_

* * *

Daniya is a half saiyan girl with untapped and hidden powers. She lived in an adoption center in West City, but today she was going to be adopted by the Briefs.

All of the kids were playing on the playground, except Daniya. Daniya was told by Headmistress Shasha to stay in her room and not leave it at all times when kids are around. Daniya was sitting on her bed with her head in her knees, she was crying.

'I-I wish that they would treat me like another normal kid, instead of the monster they think I am.' Daniya said, sniffling and wiping her eyes from her tears.

Headmistress Sasha came in with Daniya's food.

'Eat up, then get to bed child.' Headmistress Sasha ordered in a firm voice.

'I'm not hungry.' Daniya said in an angry tone.

'Listen to me runt, you will take my orders and do as I say!' Sasha yelled.

'You're not my mother or my father so you can't tell me what to do!' Daniya screamed, white aura beginning to show around her. Whenever Daniya was mad, that always happened.

'Your mother and father abandoned you, and now your-'

'I'm stuck here in a prison-like adoption center with no friends at all! That's what this place is, a-' Daniya paused as Sasha pushed her on the bed. As soon as Sasha left, Daniya started to cry again as soon as the white aura went away. Daniya got up and look out her window for something to comfort her, and she saw the Briefs park their car and get out.

'M-maybe they'll adopt me today.' Daniya said, wiping her tears and changing quickly into a crop top with one sleeve that was torn off from a fight with Sasha, and jeans with holes.

* * *

Daniya ran out her door shutting it behind her, towards where she heard Sasha showing the Briefs around. Her long hair swished on her back, stopping as she caught up with her.

'Ah, and this is my daughter-' Sasha paused, getting a glare from Daniya she always got.

'I'm not your daughter and never will be.' Daniya said, white aura starting to show around her.

'Young lady, don't start in with me right now.' Sasha said in a firm voice.

'You don't, tell me what to do and when to do it.' Daniya said in a very angry tone, trying to hold herself back from hitting Sasha.

'We'll adopt her.' Bulma said as Daniya's white aura went away.

'Woman, are you crazy!? The girl is twice as bad as me when it comes to getting mad.' Vegeta whispered to Bulma.

'Hey, it's worth a shot. I mean, you could probably train her to control her anger.' Bulma replied in a soft whisper back to Vegeta.

'C'mon dad, pleeease!' Trunks said, tugging on his pants leg.

'Oh alright, we'll adopt her.' Vegeta replied.

'A-alright, I'll go get the paperwork, Daniya go pack your bags.' Sasha said as she showed Bulma and Vegeta to her office to sign the paperwork. Trunks stayed behind with his new sister Daniya to help pack her bags. Trunks followed beside Daniya, seeing Daniya's happy face.

'So, what's your name?' Trunks asked as he put one of Daniya's shirts in the suitcase.

'Daniya, what's yours?' Daniya replied in a very cheerful tone which she's never in.

'My name's Trunks. Just to warn you, dad may be a little brutal when it comes to training.' Trunks said with a little snicker.

'Training, I remember when me and my dad used to train before he sent me here.' Daniya said, a tear forming in her eye.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldnt've asked-'

'N-no, i-it's okay, brother.' Daniya said, her tone changing from cheery to sad and discouraged.

* * *

'C'mon Trunks and Daniya, we're leaving.' Vegeta said in a stern voice.

'Coming dad!' Trunks yelled as he came out with one of Daniya's suitcases, running with Daniya's hand in his other. Daniya was holding her other suitcase. Daniya and Trunks both got in the car as soon as they put the suitcases in the trunk and buckled up.

' _Daniya, that's sounds like a- No, she can't be! Another half Saiyan, but how?! No, that's just impossible I'm losing my mind._ ' Vegeta thought as they drove away from the adoption center.


End file.
